Dysfunctional
by missing in imagination
Summary: I remember what we had and it was beautiful, but he’ll never love me back. It’s hard to move on, but near to you, I am better. POST-NILEY ONE-SHOT


This is just something i whipped up in the past hour or two just by listening to music and getting inspired. Credit to A Fine Frenzy, whose lyrics are magical and brought this little "story" to life. And I apologize in advance for my hopeless Niley angst, I just can't find strength in them at this point. I'm liking Justin, so sue me. And **this is legal- no names are given to prove that this is a real person.**

**Dysfunctional**

**I remember what we had and it was beautiful, but he'll never love me back. It's hard to move on, but near to you, I am better. POST-NILEY ONE-SHOT**

I look back, and not just over my shoulder but into my past, and I see a lot of people. There is family, there are friends, and there is love. And then, as I look in front of me, not at the blinding camera flashes but into the future, I see even more people- my same supportive family, hopeful love, and of course, friends. But I know for a fact, because of recent experience, that some friends will stay, most will go, and the rest will pop in and out when they feel like it. Right now though, in this moment, I have love, a boy (man), and he is healing me.

_Cold in a summer breeze  
Yeah, you're shivering  
On your bended knee  
Still, when you're heart is sore  
And the heavens pour  
Like a willow bending with the storm, you'll make it_

_There's hope for the hopeless_

Yeah we were young little starlets and naïve as hell, but I think we both felt that tight bond of being in love. I remember his eyes, that touch and smile. We couldn't agree on much and being opposites only attracted undesired attention, not strength and support. Because no matter how hard we tried, there was a troubling knowledge that told us we couldn't last. It took over two years to figure that out though, and it's taken me a year to come back to the world and realize that he was never my everything.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

He can have his girlfriends, extravagant houses, exploding careers on every side of the Hollywood spectrum. But he'll never get me back, and I wish with all that I'm worth that he could be a friend again, but with heartbreak comes the tendency to fade away and those that have hurt you disappear.

_Larger than lifesize, wondersome  
Great in the eyes of someone  
Larger than lifesize we become,  
Great in the eyes of someone_

_**MC + JG = (heart)**_

There are few things that I'm sure of, but I know that I am better near you, JG. You're healing me one by one, with each passing day you sew apart of my heart that had been hanging by a thread. And you may not be my everything, but you most definitely aren't my nothing, because you've done so much more than I had expected you to. You respect me, talk to me under any circumstances, and you go in public with me without confirming an ounce of dating truth. You have more strength than he did, whether the age makes a difference I can't assume that. You are wise and I feel like some of that shed onto myself too. Back then, I was so close to losing myself, but now I am so close to you, to being yours and you being mine. Just please stay, stay with me and fight the fears I can't battle on my own yet.

We have something different, but I am enjoying it all the same. Different and change is a good decision in life, especially under my own circumstances. I've been beaten, I've been broken, I've been ripped apart, but I haven't been killed. Death threats, maybe, false rumors, yes. But my heart hasn't stopped beating and my soul will never stop searching.

_Please, I know that we're different  
We were one cell in the sea in the beginning  
And what we're made of was all the same once  
All the same  
We're not that different after all_

I will always look back, past the new thrills and challenging trials, and see two men, one young, one mature, but both wise beyond their age. He broke my heart and with it I fell apart, but all I needed was a new lifted spirit. He has left for good, you are a dream, and I am walking on with my head held high. Because I didn't come to you to find a romance, I came to find a transformation.

_Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you._

_Yet, I'm better near to you._

**You better review :] -- **


End file.
